kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kosova
Bisedimet për statusin përfundimtar të Kosovës kanë filluar. Në artikullin Pavarsia e Kosovës mund të lexoni më shumë. Kosova, është rajon në jugperëndim të Ballkanit dhe kufizohet në veri me Serbinë, në jug me Maqedoninë dhe në përendim me Republikën e Shqipërisë dhe Malin e Zi. Kosova ishte një krahinë e Republikës së Serbisë me okupim (1946-1968), pastaj një krahinë autonome e Republikës Socialiste Federale të Jugosllavisë (1968-1989), krahinë e okupuar e Republikës së Serbisë (1989-1999), ndërsa tani është e vendosur nën administrim të Kombeve të Bashkuara, gjegjësisht nën Misionin e Kombeve të Bashkuara në Kosovë (UNMIK) prej qershorit 1999. Kosova është e krijuar nëpër fushë malore të Fushës së Kosovës dhe nga grupe malesh molare që e rrethojnë: rrethimi Bjeshkët e Nëmuna dhe të maleve të Sharrit, që lartësohen deri në 2 640 m. Shumica e pjesëve te saj është në më shumë se 500 m lartësi mbidetare; ka 3 lumenj: Llapi, Ibri dhe Drini i Bardhë. Edhe pse ka gjithë këtë pasurin në minerale (shtresë e rëndësishme me plumb, zink, linjit, nikel dhe magnezit), në një kohë të gjatë Kosova ishte një ndër rajonet më të varfëra të Evropës. Prodhimet kryesore bujqësore janë misri, gruri dhe elbi, patatet, kumbullat dhe duhani; druri është prodhim me shumicë. Në Kosovë gjithashtu vërehet prania e hortikulturës dhe të vitikultures së ndryshme. Blegtoria, si ajo e kaut dhe ovinit është aktivitet madhështor në bjeshkët e Kosovës. Qytetet e mëdha janë Prishtina, kryeqyteti, Prizereni, Mitrovica dhe Peja, kjo e fundit është edhe selia e kishes ortodoxe (1557-1766). Shumicë e popullsisë janë shiptarët me 90 %, dhe pakicat serbët me 8 %, pakicat tjera 2 % . Me 1 Janar 2002, valuta evropiane euro është valutë zyrtare në Kosovë. Histori |right|thumb|Vilajet i Kosovës 1877 ::Artikulli kryesor''' : '''Historia e Kosovës Afeksioni Romak Është vërtetuar se Ilirët, stërgjyshërit e shqiptarëve të sotëm, kanë qenë popull vendas në gadishullin e Ballkanit, gjithashtu edhe fisi Ilir i Dardanëve i cili popullonte Dardaninë antike, Kosovën e sotme. Territoret e Ilirisë antike, përbëheshin edhe nga trevat e Dardanisë (Kosovës së sotme) si dhe të një pjese të Maqedonisë antike. E tëra përfundoi me shtrirjen e Perandorisë Romake, me okupimin dhe aneksimin, një nga një, të territoreve të mbretërive të fiseve. Qysh në shekullin VIII (e.r), ato fise Ilire filluan edhe të "romanizohen" nga perandoria Bizantine-Romake. * Dardania - Mbretëria Ilire * Provinca Dardania - perandoria Romake * Sanxhaku i Kosovës ( 1455-1878 perandoria Osmane) * Vilajeti i Kosovës 1878-1912 perandoria Osmane) * Territor jo kompakt nën administrimin Serb, Shqiptar, Italian dhe Gjerman (1912-1945) * Territori Autonom i Kosovës dhe Metohisë (1945-1963) RPF e sllavëve të jugut-Jugosllavia (RSFJ) * Krahina Autonome e Kosovës dhe Metohisë(1963-1968) RSF e Jugosllavisë * Krahina Socialiste Autonome e Kosovës (1968-1989) RSF e Jugosllavisë ** Republika e Kosovës (për Shqiptarët) banorë autokton të territorit ** Autonomska Pokraina KOSMET (për Serbët) federata serbo-malazeze{2006} Serbia * Kosovo - Kosova (UNMIK) (10 Qershor 1999- Rezoluta 1242 e KS të OKB - deri më sot (2005)) Organizata e Kombeve të Bashkuara Politika Kushtetuta e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Kushtetuta e Kaçanikut Kushtetuta e Kosovës është baza e Republikës së Kosovës. Kushtetuta e Kaçanikut e cila është nxjerrë nga Kuvendi i Republikës së Kosovës më 10 shtator 1990 është e bazuar në Deklaraten e Pavarësisë të shpalluar më 2 korrik 1990. Pas luftës që populli shqiptar i Kosovës ka pasur me Okupatorët Serbë të prirë nga qeveria e Sllobodan Millosheviqit dhe Armata Popullore e Jugosllavisë dhe ndërhyrjes së NATO-s OKB-së në konflikt, banorët e Kosovës edhe përkundër presioneve nga administruesit e dërguar nga OKB-ja punojnë për ta zbatuar plotësisht në teritorin e Kosovës. Kjo mbarëvajtje një mënyrë a tjetren pengohet nga Republika e Serbisë. Momentalisht në fuqi është Korniza Kushtetute e Kosovës. Marëdhëniet e jashtme Marrëdhëniet e jashtme nuk janë nën kompetencat e IPVQ-ve por janë kompetencë e rezervuar e UNMIK-ut gjegjësisht të Përfaqësuesit Special të Sekretarit të Përgjithshëm të Kombeve të Bashkuara (PSSP-së). Dokumente të udhëtimit të leshuara nga UNMIK-u njihen nga më se 100 shtete të botës. Mirëpo këto dokumente udhëtimi në teritorin e Serbisë nuk vlejnë, ndersa ne teritorin e Malit Zi varresishte prej personelit te administrates Malazeze ato edhe pranohen. Qe nga viti 2000, Kosova ka nenshkruar disa marrëveshje, kryesisht ekonomike, me vendet e Ballkanit. Rregullimi i brendshëm :Artikulli kryesor: Misioni i Organizatës Kombeve të Bashkuara në Kosovë - UNMIK Kosova, në bazë të Rezolutës 1244 është nën Protektoriatin e Këshillit Sigurimit të Organizatës Kombeve të Bashkuara, çka nënkupton Administrim të përkohshëm të Kosovës nga kjo organizatë e cila këtë e bënë me Misionin e saj në Kosovë të njohur me shkurtesen UNMIK. Misioni i Organizatës Kombeve të Bashkuara në Kosovë (UNMIK) udhëhiqet nga Autoriteti i Përfaqësuesit Special të Sekretarit të Përgjithshëm të OKB-së . :Artikulli kryesor: Institucionet e Përkohëshme Mirëpo, me kalimin e kohës, sipas Rezolutës 1244, UNMIK-u kishte për detyrë dhe i ndihmoi vendorët në krijimin e Institucioneve të Përkohëshme Vetqeverisëse të Kosovës (IPVQ), së pari me formimin e Këshillit Përkohshëm Administrativ-(KPA), ku ishin të përfaqësuara të gjitha grupet politike dhe bashkësitë etnike që jetojnë në Kosovë. Në vitin 2001 nxjerr Kornizën Kushtetuese të Kosovës, dokument i cili është miratuar me konsenzus në mes të strukturave ndërkombtare dhe UNMIK-ut në njëren anë dhe atyre vendore të KPA-së. Në bazë të Kornizës Kushtetuese fillon ndërtimi i institusioneve vendore si dhe funksionalizimi dhe demokratizimi i tyre nën mbikqyrjen ndërkombëtare. Njihet e drejta për krijimin e institucioneve vetëqeverisëse, si ato qendrore ashtu edhe lokale, përmes zgjedhjeve të lira dhe votës së lirë të qytetarëve për të dy nivelet e pushtetit. Kosova fiton të drejtën që të ketë Presidentin e Kosovës (me Kabinetin e Presidentit), Parlamentin e Kosovës (të përbërë nga 120 ulëse, 100 ulëse për deputetët e zgjedhur nga vota e lirë, ndërsa, pavarësisht nga rezultatet e zgjedhjeve dhe numrit të fituar të votave, 10 ulëse janë të rezervuara për deputet e minoritetit serb si dhe 10 të tjera të rezervuara për minoritetet tjera si turq, egjiptas, boshnjak, ashkali, rom etj.). Kryetari dhe Kryesia e Parlamentit, Komisionet dhe Grupet parlamentare), dhe Qeverinë e Kosovës, (Kryeministri, ministrat dhe zëvendës ministrat). Funksionarët e këtyre institucioneve do të jenë të zgjedhur me votën e lirë të kosovarëve si dhe, njëkohësisht, edhe të pranuara nga UNMIK-u. :Artikulli kryesor: Zgjedhjet parlamentare Deri tani Kosova ka kaluar nëpër dy palë zgjedhje qendrore dhe lokale, të vlersuara nga strukturat dhe vëzhguesit ndërkombtarë si mjaft të suksesëshme dhe demokratike. Pas zgjedhjeve të para në nivel qendrorë, pushteti udhëhiet nga Koalicioni i gjërë-gjithpërfshirës (partitë më të mëdha politike si dhe minoritarët), ndërsa, pas zgjedhjeve të dyta të mbajtura gjat vitit 2004, koalicioni qeverisës përbëhet nga LDK dhe AAK, ndërsa partitë tjera siq janë: PDK, ORA, PLK, PD, LPK mbeten në opozitë, ndërsa partitë politike të minoriteteve përfaqësohen sipas vendeve të rezervuara për ta sipas Kornizës Kushtetuese. |right|thumb|[[Stampa:Kosova|Kosova dhe regjionet]] :Artikulli kryesor: Agjensioni Kosovar i Mirëbesimit Në fushën e drejtësisë, ekonomisë (AKM-Agjensioni Kosovar i Mirëbesimit për privatizimin e pronës dhe ndërmarrjeve shoqerore), policise, dhe në doganat përgjegjësitë janë pjesërisht të bartura te vendorët. :Artikulli kryesor: Trupat Mbrojtëse të Kosovës dhe Shërbimi Policor i Kosovës Mbrojtja, siguria dhe marrëdhëniet ndërkombëtare, tani për tani, janë e drejtë e rezervuar e UNMIK-ut. Në sferën e mbrojtjes dhe sigurisë janë duke u funksionalizuar dhe pavarësuar, hap pas hapi, edhe institucionet vendore si TMK (Trupat Mbrojtëse të Kosovës) dhe SHPK (Shërbimi Policor i Kosovës), të cilat janë nën përkujdesin dhe mbikqyrjen e strukturave të UNMIK-ut, por të udhëhequra nga vendorët. :Artikulli kryesor: Standarti Demokratik në Kosovë Kosova si një vend multietnik dhe multikonfesional, demokratik dhe i barabartë për të gjithë dhe stabil është në prosperitet të një zhvillimi të qëndrueshëm dhe me perspektivë në integrimet euro-atlantike. E drejta në kthim, në pronë, në lëvizje të lirë dhe në krijimin e një mjedisi të shëndoshë dhe tolerant për të gjithë qytetarët e Kosovës, janë disa prej parakushteve që duhet të plotësohen, si nga institucionet ashtu edhe nga popullsia shumicë e Kosovës, në menyrë që, sa më parë, me Standarte të arrihet edhe Pavarsia si status i vetëm për Kosovën. Viti 2005 paraqet fillimin e mbarimit të çështjes në zgjidhjen e statusit përfundimtar të Kosovës. Kosova e pavarur është zgjidhja e vetme që garanton stabilitet të qëndrueshëm në tërë regjionin e Ballkanit, sepse, vetëm të barabartë mund të hyjmë në Evropën e bashkuar''.(E-04-OA)'' Presidenti i Kosovës ::Artikulli kryesor President i Kosovës *Fatmir Sejdiu- 10 shkurt 2006-në vazhdim Kryeministri i Kosovës ::Artikulli kryesor Kryeministri i Kosovës *Agim Çeku- 10 shkurt 2006-në vazhdim Gjeografia :Artikulli kryesorë : Gjeografia e Kosovës Rajonet e Kosovës :Artikulli kryesor: Njësitë Administrative :: Venbanimet e Kosovës: Vendbanime në Kosovë *Rajoni i Gjakovës me komunat Gjakovë, Deçan *Rajoni i Gjilanit me komunat Gjilan, Dardanë, Viti *Rajoni i Mitrovicës me komunat Mitrovicë, Vushtrri, Zveqan, Zubin Potok, Leposaviq, Skenderaj *Rajoni i Pejës me komunat Pejë, Burim, Klinë *Rajoni i Prizrenit me komunat Prizren, Rahovec,Sharr, Therrandë, Malishevë *Rajoni i Prishtinës me komunat Prishtinë, Kastriot, Fushë Kosovë, Lipjan, Novobërdë, Besjanë, Drenas *Rajoni i Ferizajit me komunat Ferizaj, Shtime, Kaçanik, Shtërpcë *(Rajon i administruar nga Serbia dhe Mali i Zi) **Rajoni i Preshevës me komunat Preshevë, Bujanoc, Medvegjë. Ekonomia :Artikulli kryesor : Ekonomia e Kosovës ::Oda Ekonomike e Kosovës ose shkurtesa '''OEK' OEK-ja është organizatë profesionale jofitimprurëse dhe subjekt juridik i pavarur i Kosovës. Selia e OEK-së është në Prishtinë, dhe ajo udhëhiqet nga Besim Beqaj. Demografia *Popullsia Gjithsejt 2 100 000 (vlerësim nga M. Limani-1992) *Dendësia e Popullsisë 175 p/km2 *Grupet Etnike **Shqiptarë 95% **Serb 3 deri 4% **Grupet tjera etnike 1 deri 2% *Shpërndarja sipas moshës **0-14 vjet 33% **15-64 vjet 61% **65 e me të vjetër 6% Kultura * 'Atikulli kryesor Arsimi në Kosovë' Mësimi në shkollat fillore në Kosovë mbahet në pesë gjuhë: në gjuhën shqipe, serbe, boshnjake, turke dhe kroate. *Teatri i Kosovës Të tjera Telekomunikacioni : 'PTK|int. -'''RTK|int. -'KosovaLive'|int. -'KosovaPress'|int. -'RTV 21'|int. -'QIK'|int. Transporti : Kosova Airlines - Air Prishtina - Kosovatrans - Hekurudhat e Kosovës|int. Ushtria : TMK|int. - SHPK|int. Turizmi : Brezovica - Banja e Kllokoti - Banja e Burimit Qeveria - http://www.ks-gov.net/pm/ Kryetari Parlamenti - http://kuvendikosoves.org/ Ministrit - Ministria e Tregtisë dhe Industrisë|int. Shiko edhe këtë * the official webportal of Tourism in Kosovo * Lista e personave të vrarë e masakruar 1 janar - 12 shkurt 1999 Lidhje të jashtme * Category:Shtete als:Kosova ar:قوصوه ast:Kosovo bg:Косово (област) br:Kosovo bs:Kosovo ca:Kosovo cs:Kosovo da:Kosovo de:Kosovo en:Kosovo eo:Kosovo es:Kosovo et:Kosovo fi:Kosovo fr:Kosovo he:קוסובו ומטוחיה hr:Kosovo hu:Koszovó id:Kosovo io:Kosovo it:Kosovo ja:コソボ ko:코소보 la:Cosovum lt:Kosovas lv:Kosova un Metohija mk:Косово nds:Kosovo nl:Kosovo nn:Kosovo no:Kosovo oc:Kosovo pl:Kosowo i Metohija pt:Kosovo ro:Kosovo ru:Косово и Метохия sh:Kosovo i Metohija simple:Kosovo sl:Kosovo sr:Косово и Метохија sv:Kosovo tr:Kosova uk:Косово zh:科索沃 zh-min-nan:Kosovo